T Cell Antigen Receptor Occupancy results in the ubiquitination of TCR subunits including the zeta and delta subunits. Modified subunits are associated with other receptor subunits and persist for at least 2 hours after acute activation. Ubiquitination is an active process and occurs in normal and tumor cells of both murine and human origin.Studies are currently underway animal towards understanding in TCR Function.